Spirit of War
by XenoWolfHybrid
Summary: Bred and trained for war a group of teens with incredible abilities will come together to make the most powerful team the world has ever seen. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I made.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own any of the How To Train Your Dragon franchise, books, or characters. Only the OCs in this story.**

 **Characters and their spirits**

Hiccup Haddock- Night Fury

Astrid Hofferson- Deadly Nadder

Snotlout Jorgenson- Monstrous Nightmare

Fishlegs Ingerman- Gronkle

Stoick Haddock- Rumblehorn

Valka Haddock- Stormcutter

 **OCs**

Alexander Fenrir (Wolfer)- Wolf and Blackfire Fury

Lucifer Surtr- Demon/Devil

Luna Mani- Wolf and Greenwater Fury

Angelica Valholl- Valkyrie/Angel


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own any of the How To Train Your Dragon franchise, books, or characters. Only the OCs in this story.**

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Alexander Wolfer was wandering the halls of his highschool minding his own business. But, this didn't last very long because he was suddenly pushed to the ground. _Great, just what I needed just before school ends_. "What do you want Dawson," Alex asked. A smaller male than Alex, but who had a bunch of jock friends said, "I want you to suffer like a little bitch." The group of athletes punched, kicked, and spat out insults at him. But, one insult made Alex's blood boil, "Maybe we should go rape your sister and make her our little slut and make her beg for mercy as you watch." Not caring for his injuries, Alex sprang up and started to beat the living daylights out of the jocks. Shouting, "You can insult, threaten, beat, or even torture me. **BUT, YOU WILL NOT THREATHEN OR DO ANYTHING TO ANY OF OF MY FAMILY!"**

Dodging punch after punch from the jocks, Alex's eyes glowed an eerie grey and black color. Suddenly, time seemed to come to a near halt and Alex could seee something in the distance. _What is that thing_ , Alex wondered. The thing started to charge at him, but Alex wasn't afraid of it or at least he felt he shouldn't run. As the thing came closer, Alex could see much more of what it was. To the boy standing still, it looked like a greyish creature with glowing red eyes. Seeing this, Alex tried to run but the creature pounced on him. Knocked unconscious by the leap, Alex fell to the ground and while he was physically out cold, his mind was not. Traversing the great expanse of his mind, he found a box that had a wolf head on it. Alex tried to open it, but he was forcefully pulled out of his mind.

Opening his eyes, he could see disappointed looks on his family's faces. _They probably won't believe me when I tell them that the jocks and Dawson started it_ , Alex mentally sighed. "Why were you and the football players covered in blood and looked like you were about to die," a police officer asked. Knowing that no matter what he said, everyone would not believe him, but will believe the offenders, "Dawson and the football players were beating me up and one of them said, 'Maybe we should go rape your sister and make her our little slut and make her beg for mercy as you watch her suffer.' It made me furious and I just lost control of myself, and that made me beat the jocks up instead." Shocked, the officer said, "I am going to go talk to the other boys to see if that is true." Once the officer left the room, his family told him to the truth to them. Sighing, he told them that was the whole truth. Thinking to himself, Alex thought, _Maybe it is time for me to run away and go somewhere new._ Determined to get away from that horrible place, Alex began to plan an escape.


	3. Chapter Two: The Escape

**Chapter Two: The Escape**

 **As of right now, I am currently in Hurricane Irma waiting for it to blow over. This chapter came to me from a dream. If anyone wants to help write this story PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or dragons from How To Train Your Dragon. I only own the plot of this story and the OC's.**

 _Thought_

"Speaking"

Alexander was getting freaked out. Everyone was looking at him wierdly, almost as if they were afraid of him. _No, that not it, could it? I am just a boy who likes to make random noises,_ Alex thought. Then, all of a sudden, it came to him, _the fight with the jocks, I don't know what had happened that day._ Walking to his first class, Alex noticed that all the kids were along the sides of the hall. _Ok, now I am starting to get really worried about this._ He hoped that it will stop soon.

After lunch was over, someone came directly up to Alex's face and yelled, " **Get out of this school, you fucking freak. Nobody wants you to be here. NOBODY! So, do us all a favor and go away. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND NO ONE LIKES YOU HERE ANYMORE? SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!"**

Something snapped in Alex, who was shocked and pissed off. Time seemed to come to a halt again. Surprised, Alex remembered what happened last time, _this time I will be ready for whatever this creature is_. Looking around for the wolf-like creature, Alex felt something breathing on his neck. Slowly looking up, he realized that this is a very different creature to what he saw last time.

This creature looked like a dragon almost. It had massive wings. Its body was broad yet sleek and aerodynamic at the same time, almost as if it was made for speed and agility and could take hits without slowing down. It had black scales on it's underbelly and the bottom side of its wings, but everywhere else on it's body, the scales were red and orange. But, the eyes of the creature did not look at a dragon. The glowing blue eyes of the dragon seemed like it was looking so deep into Alex's soul, that to him the glowing eyes were penetrating it. The creature had something in it's mouth, which looked similar to the other chest with the wolf head on it, but this one had a dragon head with the same glowing blue eyes of the creature holdinng it.

After what felt like an eternity, Alex asked to the dragon, "Do you want me to open this chest?" The dragon nodded.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Alex thought to himself as he opened the box. When the lid of the chest fully opened, Alex could feel a huge surge of raw strength and power coursing though him. The dragon, seeming satisfied with the results, backed up a few steps and charged Alex, this caused him to scream in pain and anger. Time started to move at normal pace again. Suddenly, a huge shockwave of pure energy exploded from the screaming boy. Everyone was knocked down, but they got back up and saw that Alex was looking at his body as it slightly glowed a faint blue aura around him. Everyone started to yell insults at Alex, who was currently not listening because he was being guided through his mind by the wolf-like creature to the chest he failed to open. As soon as Alex was able to see the chest, it came directly at him. Grabbing it, Alex braced himself for the surge of energy that was coming, opened it and immediately fell to the ground. But, like before the wolf looked satisfied and did the same thing as the dragon. Another shockwave hit the people around Alex. Alex glowed red and blue now.

Alex seeing this, yelled, **"I may be a freak to you, but I am still more human than any of you here will ever be. I don't care that you say I am a freak."** But, inside of him he was broken and sad that they couldn't accept him for how his personality is, but they're judging him based on his appearence.

Running faster than he had ever gone before, Alex raced home and started to get anything of value to him and put in his gym bag. Sobbing, he cleaned his room and made his bed nicely. Alex grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, he wrote:

 **To my family,**

 _ **I know you probably don't love me any longer because of how I have been acting in the past. Today is the final nail in the coffin for me. I can now see that everyone thinks to me as an abomination, a freak, a worthless piece of trash, and a waste of space.**_

 _ **I have decided to relieve you of me. I know I am a burden to everyone. I now know I will never be accepted in the family because of my behavior. So, I am doing this to finally do something right for once. I failed at my responsibility as a son, a brother, and the man of the house, I am leaving my life behind.**_

 _ **I am sorry to everyone that I failed. But, I can't take anymore insults, beatings, or being lectured all the time. I am running away to escape this living hell. I am sorry for everything. And I am sorry for not being the son you all wanted.**_

 _ **\- Sincerely,**_

 _ **Alexander Wolfer**_

 _ **P.S. Ask the kids at school why I ran and packed everything up.**_

Looking at his old room one last time, Alex inhaled and exhaled and said, "I am sorry that I failed you all." Walking out the house, Alex ran.

 **This is a bit longer than the other one. Tell me what you all think please. Reviews and criticism are needed. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, this came from a dream. I think writing a dream into an actual chapter is pretty hard.**

 **Till we meet again. Goodbye my fellow Hybrids.**

 **-XenoWolf**

 **Also, I have a poll going up that ends on 9/24/17 so go check it out.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Transformation

**Hello again. Sorry for not posting in a while. I just haven't had any inspiration to write anything. Anyway, I have a plan for this story so don't worry. I might be able to make more chapters and post them faster if I get ideas from you guys. If anyone wants to pm me, then I will share my plans for this story. I need reviews though. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 _3 Weeks Later..._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Alex was exhausted from traveling on his own. _Ok. The next town I see I going to stop at. I am sick and tired of running away,_ he said to himself. Walking for around two hours, he finally found a city. It had an arena of some sort in the center of it. _Well, thats weird._ Wandering into town, Alex looked around and saw some people with tattoos and armor walking around.

Walking up to them, "What is this place called?" The armored people looked at him like he was some type of freak and one said, "This is Berk. Who the heck are you?" "I don't have to tell you," Alex replied, "and thanks for telling me." Turning to walk away, Alex's arm was grabbed by one of the men, "Well, well, well, looks like we have a new slave for the boss." Trying to free himself from the man's grasp, Alex shouted, " **Let me go, assholes!** " "You just made a big mistake, kid," another one of the group said as he went to beat up Alex.

After a few minutes of getting beaten to a pulp, Alex was pissed. He could feel the spirits raging inside of him wanting out; he wanted to control his anger, but he had enough of keeping in everything. Alex was surrounded by grey and red smoke, the smoke had began to swirl around him; after a few seconds the smoke started to take the shape of a humanoid, but the men were tired of waiting walking up to the smoke and said, "You think surrounding yourself will save you. You obey your masters." One of the men went to lunch Alex in the face, but he and the rest of the group were suddenly knocked back by a shockwave as soon as Alex finally transformed.

Growling, Alex approached the men and grabbed one of them. "You are going to regret trying to enslave me. Because I was bred for war."

 **So, tell me what you guys think. I hope you all liked it. I need reviews to get ideas for future chapters. Anyway, first real cliffhanger of the story.**

 **Until next time, my fellow Hybrids.**

 **-XenoWolf**


	5. Captured

**Hello again. Sorry to those who want more of my story. I just did not any inspiration, but I am back.**

 **On to the story!**

"I was bred for war!" Grabbing one of the men's face, Alex lifted him up and squeezed. The man's head popped like a grape spraying brains and blood on to the other men. Alex dropped the decapitated body and roared at the men, but this did not deter them from attacking. One of the men with a purple dragon surrounded by lighting bolts tattoo started to charge up his electricity bolts and shot it at Alex. Shielding himself from the attack with his wings, Alex charged at the electric man. The other men, both had fierce looking dragon that looked like it was on fire, charged as well. When the three clashed, it was clear to two men that they were not strong enough because they were being pushed back. Seeing this, Alex thought that he had this fight in the bag, but then from somewhere around the group something had hit Alex, knocking him unconcious.

 _Ugh, what happened? It feels like I just got hit by a cement truck_ Alex thought to himself upon gaining concinous again. Alex realized that he was in a dark room all alone. Suddenly, a loud noise made Alex jump, looking around he saw a mountain of a man whose face looked like he had a bad face lift. "Get up and moving, slave. Your new masters are waiting for you," said the mystrious man. Alex holding back a furious glare and response, just got up and followed the man. Alex did not know what he was about to face, but all he knew was that he had a gut sickening feeling.

 **So, that was the chapter. Sorry if I don't do big chapters I just don't know what to do.**

 **Anyway, see you later my fellow Hybrids.**

 **-XenoWolfHybrid**


End file.
